1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive tape for flying reel change in paper finishing machines or the like, and to a method of using it in such machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Flying reel change in papermaking factories or the like is a common technique of replacing an almost fully discharged reel of paper by a new reel without the need to stop the machines, which run at high speed. This is done using double-sided self-adhesive tapes, known as splicing tapes, which firstly are of high adhesion and high tack but secondly, because of their water-soluble self-adhesive compositions and paper backing, do not interfere with the re-use of paper wastes in the paper-making machine. These splicing tapes are bonded artistically in a zig-zag form to the beginning of the web, a procedure requiring experienced personnel, with only about 4-5 minutes remaining for the entire procedure owing to the high speed of the machines.
Although this technology is well established, it is not without certain disadvantages. Thus experienced personnel are required, the procedure is automatically hectic, and the bonds are also relatively thick, since in each case two layers of paper and the adhesive splice in between are the result: a result which is unwanted in the paper industry.
There are various products on the market, known as splicing tapes, for this splicing operation in the course of flying reel change, which comprise in addition to a paper backing a water-soluble self-adhesive composition coated on both sides. Adhesive tapes of this kind are marketed inter alia under the name tesafix (Beiersdorf).